Balada Cocan Ngenes
by Azukano Hayate
Summary: Kalian pikir enak ya, menjadi cowok yang dikaruniai tampang cantik? [Curhatan Luhan yang menggalau karena tampang cantiknya ; Slight HunHan inside] RNR Chingu OuO


"Luhan- _hyung_ ganteng, deh!"

Sebuah pujian biasa saja yang terlontar dari si _maknae_ tercinta, disambut bahagia oleh yang terpuji.

"Ehehe, kau bisa saja, Sehun- _ah,_ " timpalnya dengan wajah memerah. Tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan milik si pemuda pecinta rusa ini.

Setelah lama dibilang cantik..

Akhirnya..

"Iya, _hyung_. Bahkan, saking gantengnya, _hyung_ terlihat cantik sekali!"

 **KRETEK..**

Ibaratkan sebuah gelas, hati sang pemuda rusa yang awalnya berbunga-bunga berkat pujian sang _maknae_ , berubah menjadi hati yang retak. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

"..sehun- _ah_. Boleh aku pinjam pisau? Aku ingin mengguntingmu sekarang."

 **Balada Cocan Ngenes**

Disclaimer : story by me aka Azukano Hayate. EXO dan orang-orang bersangkutan hanyalah milik sang Maha Kuasa c:

Warning : PERHATIAN! Bila kalian tidak mau melihat bias kalian dinistakan, atau tidak suka akan cerita yang saya tulis, silahkan pergi c: Rated T demi keamanan karena bisa aja akang Lulu berkata kasar c'': Maafkan fanboymu yang malah menistakanmu disini, akang Lulu. Little bit HunHan.

Namanya, Luhan. Xi Lu Han, lengkapnya.

Dia lahir di Cina, besar di Cina juga namun mengemban ilmu di Korea karena keinginannya. Wajahnya lucu, sehingga orang-orang akan berteriak histeris kala menemukan foto masa kecilnya.

Ganteng? Jelas dong. Dia ganteng. Banget malahan.

Saking gantengnya, wajahnya malah terlihat cantik seperti yeoja-yeoja kebanyakan. Membuat namja manapun akan salah fokus akan gendernya.

Luhan membenci fakta bahwa ia terlahir dengan wajah cantik seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena, banyak namja—yang notabene adalah fanboynya—mengirim surat berisi ' _betapa kagumnya aku pada kecantikan Luhannie-hyung yang mengalahkan cantiknya para yeoja—bahkan yeoja tercantikpun_ ' kepadanya.

Dan jujur, itu menjijikan.

Ironisnya, teman satu gengnya—yang menamakan diri mereka EXO—malah menetapkannya sebagai "Anggota Paling Cantik di Exo".

 _ayolah, aku bukan titisan Dek Pico._

Luhan awalnya agak geram dengan para yeoja yang menggunjing dirinya seperti—

"Aku benci Luhan- _hyung_! Gara-gara kau, Jonghyun- _oppa_ memutuskanku!"

"Lho, kok aku? Kalau Jonghyun sukanya sama aku, masa kamu maksain?" Luhan hanya berniat bercanda.

"TUH KAN! DASAR NAMJA PENCURI PACAR ORANG!" dan tamparan manis mendarat di pipi mulus Luhan. Poor Luhan.

 _—Dituduh sebagai Pencuri Pacar orang.._

 _Lalu.._

"Luhan-hyung! Kau apakan penjual minuman depan sekolah kita?" kali ini, Kim Jong In alias Kai yang berbicara. Member tergelap dan ter- _yadong_ diantara anggota lainnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kenapa sih?" Luhan agak kelabakan karena gaya bertanya Kai yang terdengar seperti memaksa.

"Kau tahu? Penjual minuman itu sering menanyakan ' _Apa Luhan mencintaiku?_ '. Padahal, dia kan dulunya straight dan suka menanyakan Yuri-ah dibanding dirimu!"

 _—dituduh bikin orientasi orang jadi belok._

"Luhan- _ge_ , maafkan aku," Huang Zi Tao, si baby panda yang satu negara dengannya, tiba-tiba berkata tanpa ada angin lewat ketika jam istirahat.

Otomatis, Luhan agak kaget. Nih anak, kan, tidak punya salah apapun.

"Maaf.. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tao hanya memberinya secarik kertas yang lecek karena diremas. Setelahnya, Tao pergi.

Ketika membukanya..

 _ **"Ada baiknya Luhan-gege mengikuti prosedurku daripada gege menderita seperti ini.. Lebih baik, gege operasi plastik supaya terlihat manly. -Tao"**_

Luhan tertegun membaca surat hasil tulisan tangannya Huang Zi Tao itu. Sejurus kemudian, Luhan meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya kearah Tao.

 _..yang ini agak nyakitin, bro._

Intinya, Luhan agak benci dengan hidupnya. Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan dengan wajah yang membingungkan seperti ini?

Apalagi, orang-orang begitu menikmati ketika dirinya diejek 'cantik' oleh mereka. Bahkan, oleh anggota gengnya sendiri.

Sialan..

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Melipat tangannya di dadanya, menatap garang kearah sang _maknae_ yang teganya memberi harapan palsu kearahnya, di atap sekolahnya.

"Ehehe- Aku bercanda kok, _hyung_! Peaceu!"

Sehun, bernama lengkap Oh Se Hun, adalah member termuda di geng mereka. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tua tapi cantik seperti yeoja, Sehun ini justru sebaliknya. Muda, tapi tampangnya maskulin.

Walau begitu, terkadang Sehun berlagak seperti anak kecil. Dalam hal ini, korbam rajukannya adalah Luhan sendiri.

Pemuda cantik itu hanya mendelik, sambil membuang muka. Tak mau menatap Sehun yang ternyata, sama saja dengan anak-anak lainnya.

" _Hyung_? Marah?" tanya Sehun, mencoba mendekati si pemuda pecinta rusa itu.

"Nggak, aku nggak marah." tukas Luhan tanpa melihat si _maknae_ tercintanya.

"Oh baguslah.."

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi ngambek."

Sehun sweatdrop seketika.

"Ih, ngambek sama marah kan, sama saja," ucap si muda dengan tampang watadosnya. Tak menghiraukan aura gelap yang dilontarkan si pemuda rusa.

"KAMU TAHU ITU TAPI MALAH NANYA! ADUH, OH SEHUN-KU SAYAAANG!"

Hening sejenak..

Semua anak yang melewati atap sekolah SMTown High, mendadak berhenti.

"Apa jangan-jangan.. Luhan- _hyung_ dan Sehun- _ah_ benar berpacaran?" bisik seorang siswi kepada temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu, Sulli."

Sehun melongo mendengar panggilan sayang dari sang pemuda Chinese itu. Yang bersangkutan, langsung tutup mulut dengan cantiknya ketika melihat para murid berhenti di dekat pintu 'EXIT'.

Mulai deh, salah paham. Dan jujur saja, ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti Luhan saat ini.

Ia takut, takut disebut perebut suami orang oleh duo pria banci dari sebelah yang mengaku-ngaku adalah istri Sehun.

Abaikan.

" _Hyuung_ ~?" panggil Sehun ketika Luhan hanya terdiam saja. Matanya yang seperti elang, menatap para siswi yang tengah menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Sehun langsung mengirimkan tatapan _pergi-atau-mati_ dan fokus terhadap si pemuda rusa ketika yakin para yeoja telah pergi.

"Kau.. Kau jangan salah paham! A.. Aku hanya refleks!" elak pemuda cantik itu dan, tanpa ba bi bu, Luhan melesat lari. Meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo.

.

Dan ingatkan Luhan untuk mengikuti prosedur Tao. Operasi plastik.

.

TBC!

.

YOHOOO~! HunHan lover! Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri! :D

Azukano Hayate, imnida!

Fic ini pendek ya uvu Tapi tenang, chingu! Chapter depan, Insha Allah akan lebih panjang.

Fic ini berisi tentang kegalauan Luhan yang ditakdirkan menjadi cocan alias COwo CANtik dan Sehun yang menyukainya :v maafkan ide klise ini. Tapi, semoga kalian suka!

Review, ne!

.

.


End file.
